narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzoku Suta
}} }} Kinzoku Suta (金属 スター Suta Kinzoku) is a Leaf Village Chunin. Personality Kinzoku has somewhat of a split personality. Normally, Kinzoku is calm and collected and won't attack unless he is attacked first. But in battle, he becomes a ruthless killer, not stopping until his opponent either surrenders or dies. Despite his calm and collected personality, he won't except failure from his teammates or subordinates, often using fear to motivate them. He also believes actions speak louder than words and will only speak when spoken to or when the situation requires him to. Appearance Kinzoku has short, spiky black hair and icy blue eyes, which are often wrapped in bandages. He normally wears a standard Konoha flak jacket without kunai pockets and baggy black pants. He also normally wears wristbands with summoning contracts on them. He almost never wears a shirt under his flak jacket. His headband normally covers both of his eyes. He has often been described as having a creepy, malevolent smile. History Kinzoku was born in Konoha shortly after the Nine-Tailed Fox was defeated. As a child, he always wanted to be a ninja. After joining the ninja academy, he didn't seem to have what it takes to be a ninja. He had little combat skill, didn't work well in a team, and lacked motivation. The only thing that made him special was his amazing skill at hunting and tracking. He later showed great skill in shuriken training, never missing a single shot. His instructors initially accused him of cheating, but later explained that he always just seemed to know where his target is and when to throw a shuriken. Wanting to make sure he wasn't cheating, they had him tested. They later discovered that he had an uncanny ability to sense chakra. This gave him the idea to combine both of his skills by using his chakra sensing skills to locate his opponents and take them out with his shuriken skills. This eventually let him graduate from the academy at age 9 and go straight to the rank of Chunin after graduating. Abilities Shurikenjutsu Kinzoku is an expert at long range combat, specifically using shuriken. He never misses his target and can even hit a target while blindfolded. Along with being an expert at hitting targets with shuriken, he is also an expert at controling them in the air. He can even control them using nothing but chakra. Chakra Flow Kinzoku is skilled at chakra flow, often charging his shuriken with lightning chakra to increase their cutting power. Summoning Technique Kinzoku keeps several skuriken sealed in his wristbands. Each wristband has four summoning contracts, one for standard shuriken, one for windmill shuriken, one customized shuriken, and one for lightning charged shuriken. Taijutsu Though he specializes in long range combat, he has some knowledge of close range combat. Sensor Part of his skill with long range combat is his skill at sensing chakra. His sensing is so acute that he can accurately discern how many people are around him, where they are, how far they are, their chakra amount, their chakra nature, and even their ninja rank based solely on their chakra. Notes Kinzoku Suta means "metal star", refering to his skill with shurikenjutsu.